


Bolt in the Darkness

by Axi_m



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ceraunophilia, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axi_m/pseuds/Axi_m
Summary: Harry odia las tormentas pero a Draco le encantan los rayos.TRADUCCIÓN.





	Bolt in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bolt in the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624381) by [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada por la autora de la historia. Thank you keyflight790 <3

 

**La belleza de los rayos está en si misma. Son a la vez constructivos y destructivos.**  

**Da tanto vida como muerte. Brinda energía y también detiene todo a su paso.**

 

* * *

 

Un flash de luz llenó la habitación y Harry se movió en busca de sus gafas en la mesilla. No pudo más que poner sus sábanas rojas por encima de su pecho, enrollándoselas alrededor como si fuesen un capullo mientras la tormenta bramaba furiosamente fuera.

Harry odiaba las tormentas.

Estuvo diluviando el día que el cielo se abrió y los dementores lo persiguieron alrededor del campo; el día que oyó a su madre gritar hasta que resbaló, cayendo a través del aire, finalmente chocando contra la fría y húmeda tierra.

Los mismos rayos de luz estuvieron en el exterior de la ventana de su cuarto de niño, el día en que el amigo de su padre lo traicionó, el día que sus padres murieron, el día en que Voldemort lo marcó.

El día que fue marcado con una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Harry trató de cerrar los ojos pero los flashes seguían llegando. Sin importar como se sacudiese y girase no podía escapar de su caliente resplandor, su quemadura a través del negro cielo. Alcanzó su varita, listo para cerrar las cortinas y, con suerte, enmascarar la tormenta del exterior cuando lo escuchó.

Un pequeño gemido seguido rápidamente por el estallido de un trueno.

Harry se congeló, su brazo asomándose fuera de las mantas, alcanzando el palo de acebo que siempre lo hacía sentir seguro; incluso cuando la tormenta retumbaba en advertencia fuera; incluso en el castillo que todavía estaba cubierto de magia oscura; incluso en la habitación que estaba compartiendo con su archienemigo/posible amigo.

Incluso cuando ese enemigo/amigo estaba gimiendo desde su dosel.

Un rayo golpeó de nuevo y la habitación se iluminó con su brillo. Harry echó un rápido vistazo a Malfoy, sentado derecho en su cama mirando fijamente a la ventana.

Se mordió el labio para evitar preguntar que mierda hacia Malfoy mirando de esa forma la ventana, como si el vidrio contuviese algo precioso y no algo siniestro, cuando lo escuchó de nuevo.

“Si.” Otro gemido rompió el silencio cuando un trueno volvió a resonar. Y mientras los oídos de Harry estaban enfocados en los pequeños sonidos que Malfoy estaba haciendo sus ojos se enfocaron mucho más abajo.

Tan abajo que cuando la luz resplandeció en su habitación una vez más, Harry alcanzó a ver unos pálidos dedos enrollados alrededor de una rígida polla. La más perfecta polla que Harry hubiese visto. No es que viese muchas, menos viviendo en una habitación llena de chicos adolescentes con tendencia a no tener más que un pobre aseo personal. 

Por supuesto, Harry había escuchado a sus compañeros de habitación cascársela antes. Algunas veces incluso se habían masturbado juntos pasándose fotos en movimiento, compartiendo historias sobre las chicas con las que se habían enrollado, esas que les habían dejado meterse en sus bragas. Harry siempre se reía y pasaba rápido las fotos centrándose en su lugar en algunos de los hombres que adornaban las portadas de “Quidditch trimestral” esperando que nadie lo advirtiera. 

En una habitación llena de adolescentes cachondos se sentía a salvo para darse una jalada antes de acostarse pero en una habitación con solo otro chico no podía más que sentirse cohibido. Siempre se la cascaba en la ducha, sofocando sus propios gemidos esperando que Malfoy no pudiese oírlo y molestarlo sin piedad.

Un trueno retumbó seguido rápidamente por otro rayo y una respiración dificultosa desde la cama de  Malfoy.

La tormenta debía esta viajando deprisa porque  los estruendos y haces de luz estaban incrementándose, iluminando el cielo y su habitación compartida. En lugar de encogerse bajo las mantas los ojos de Harry estaban enfocados en el pequeño cuerpo de Malfoy y su suave piel y su mano enroscándose rápidamente a lo largo de su preciosa polla y—

Harry palmeó la parte delantera de su pijama repentinamente muy duro y ansiando sacarla para exponerla a los elementos. Trato de acomodarse sin mover mucho sus sábanas y quitando el edredón. La última cosa que quería era alertar a Malfoy de que estaba despierto. Que estaba mirando. Que estaba cascándosela escuchándole gemir por los truenos retumbando en el exterior.

Esperaba ansioso por el nuevo trueno, para azotar su polla fuera esperando que el estruendo pudiese ahogar el ruido del frus frus del tejido.

Suspirando ligeramente Harry enrollo sus dedos alrededor de su longitud y empezó a sacudirsela añadiendo un pequeño giro al final que siempre le hacía curvar los dedos. Su cabeza seguía girada sobre su almohada y veía  como la madre naturaleza le proveía de pequeños destellos del chico de la cama de al lado.

La respiración de Malfoy se agitaba cada vez que el cielo se iluminaba, parecía no poder seguir guardándose los sonidos en la garganta. Sus gemidos estaban llenando la habitación y estaban haciendo que Harry quisiera salir de su capullo de sabanas y cubrir la boca de Malfoy con la suya, la rápida mano con la que se masturbaba con la suya.

Ese pensamiento hizo a Harry gruñir, un fuerte sonido necesitado justo cuando la habitación se llenó de luz y la cabeza de Draco se sacudió en su dirección, sus ojos salvajes, sus labios llenos.

Harry tiró de su longitud arqueando la espalda, la vergüenza completamente perdida en la mirada de esos ojos gris-tormenta que miraban los suyos verde tierra. Sus gemidos continuaron, más fuertes, más altos, mientras su muñeca se movía rápidamente llevándole mas y mas cerca del borde.

Una letanía de suspiros y gemidos se escapaban de la garganta de Malfoy mientras tiraba a lo largo de su propia longitud. Los destellos de los rayos llenando la habitación exponiendo sus pollas y el calor de sus ojos. Harry estaba muy cerca, prácticamente podía sentir los zarquillos de electricidad envolviendo sus dedos, un torrente a través de su columna vertebral y el pensamiento de que quizás Malfoy estuviese sintiendo esa misma electricidad fue suficiente para llevarle al borde. Llenó sus manos y sus sábanas con calientes y blancas cuerdas, sin romper el contacto de la observación de Malfoy.

Estaba todavía temblando con las réplicas de placer cuando la cara de Malfoy se iluminó una vez más y Harry no pudo más que notar que los ojos de Malfoy ya no estaban anclados a los suyos sino en su frente. En su cicatriz.

Malfoy se corrió con un grito atronador, derramándose sobre su puño, su cuerpo doblado de placer. Harry quería lamerlo, quería saborear cada pulgada de la palidez que Malfoy tenía que ofrecer.

Silenciosamente se limpiaron evitando mirarse y Malfoy corrió las cortinas de su cama. Harry trató de acomodarse en sus sábanas mientras la tormenta continuaba por encima de sus cabezas, el bajo sonido de los truenos y los pequeños destellos de luz seguían haciendo el camino hacia su ventana. El brillo casi parecía reconfortante, más como el haz de luz de un faro y menos como los furiosos relámpagos de advertencias ignoradas.

A la mañana siguiente Harry comprobó el pronóstico de tiempo en El Profeta. Sintiendo una repentina urgencia porque se avecinara la próxima tormenta.

  



End file.
